Choices
by friends1994
Summary: After the Geller-Bing household left, life is very different for Phoebe, Mike, Joey, Ross and Rachel...
1. Chapter 1

**Choices **

I do not own any of the characters, I am only creating my alternate ending.

Phoebe's story

I woke up in the dead of night, I could hear nothing.

A pain rushed through me but I knew what it was. "Mike, Mike! I just had a contraction!"

I whispered. "What at three in the morning?" He asked stupidly. "I do not control Mother Nature!" I snapped. I slowly turned over, hauling myself off the bed. I headed towards the kitchen but another contraction caused me sit down on the bed. "MIKE!" I screamed, as my water broke. Mike scrambled out of bed nearly tripping over. "Who...who shall I call?". He asked. "Just take me to hospital and do the calling when we get there" I screeched. I refused to take the new elevator in our building, it's bad for the environment! Mike sighed and helped me down the stairs. I got into his car and contractions kept coming. It was a restless drive to the hospital. I kept thinking of how my life has changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Choices**

chapter2

(I do not own any characters, this is just a story based on them)

I could hear Mike on the phone to all my friends, I asked him to invite them but not my Dad or birth Mother. I thought I could visit them with the baby in a day or so. I could not stop smiling as I remembered that this time, it was my own baby. I love the triplets but they were not mine and it hurt to let them go. This time, the baby is mine and Mike's, and I was very excited. We had not decided on a name yet but we agreed that if it's a girl, Mike can name her, but if it's a boy, I can!

A midwife came in and asked me a few questions and then told me I was dilated 8cm. I wasn't really listening to her, I should've been but I was to busy thinking about seeing my friends again. It's been ages, especially considering I saw them everyday for like ten years!

Finally, I heard a knock on the door and Monica ran in followed by Rachel, Ross and Chandler. I hugged them so hard, I never wanted to let go. I felt tears running down my cheeks. "I...I... Where's Joey?" I asked suddenly. "He had an acting job, it's a high paid one too, he really wanted to come Pheebs..." Mon explained. To be honest, Joey was the one person I wanted to definitely be there...


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was fidgety and quiet, Mike came over and hugged me. "I love you Mike" I whispered. He kissed me softly and ran his fingers through my hair. Another, very painful contraction started. Mon and Rach rushed to my side. I looked at them, they were my best friends and I felt guilty that I could only think of Joey not being there..."Mon, Rach..." I started. They looked at eachother and then back at me. Before they could say anything, I continued. "We had a group of six, Me, you two, Chandler, Ross and Joey. Chandler and Ross already knew eachother, from college. You knew eachother from highschool. You two were always just a little bit closer than I was. I didn't mind, really, but that meant that me and Joey were very close. We all had our pair in the six and I had Joey... I love you all so so so much, don't get me wrong! I just wish he were he." I explained. Mon was startled and slowly started to cry. She put her arms round my shoulders and cradled me. "I love you Phoebe, if...if you ever felt that me...me and Rachel were closer, I am so...so...sorry" tears were rolling down her cheek. I felt Rachel's warm hands pick up mine and she started to cry. "Your ...quirky Pheebs, at first, yes, I admit it, I preferred Mon. But now... I love you...so...much, you... two are my life and... And..." Her tears drowned her words and we all hugged. "If... If that is how you really feel, then...name your baby after... him... Joey!" Mon sniffed. "Yes! If it's a boy, Joey but if it's a girl Joanne (Joey!)" Rach continued. I looked at them "My new psychic said it most likely would be a boy... so yes, I'll name him Joey... I want you to know that we are best friends... All of us... All six... Equal. Always have... Aways will." Ross and Chandler came over and we all hugged tearfully...


	4. Chapter 4

Contractions kept coming and finally, the midwife came in and announced I was dilated 10cm and they rushed me to the delivery room...

With Mike by my side, I was forcing what felt like a world out of me! "Mike, come here!" Rach called from the waiting room. "WHAT! NO, DON'T LEAVE ME!" I screamed. Mike made a sad face and backed out from the door. I was breathing quickly and the pain was horrific but with Mike gone, it had all tripled. Suddenly, the door swung open and Mike and Joey ran in. "Pheebs, I am so sorr..." Joey started."Save it Joseph Francis Tribbiani! Get here now!" I shouted. He held my shaking hands. The doctor announced the head was visible and although my energy was draining fast, I couldn't give up. Finally, after what seemed like a life time, I heard the wailing scream of a baby... I had a baby boy. The midwife laid the tiny little person on my stomach. I reached out and held his tiny, little hands, then with the little remaining energy I had, I grabbed him and held him in my arms, he was so soft. Mike kissed me. "We're a family!" I nodded, too tired to speak, he kissed me again and took his son from my arms, little baby Joey... I slowly drifted into a soft, soundless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When I awoke, I was surrounded by my friends. "Hey sleepyhead, you okay?" Chandler asked handing me a lovely cold drink. "Yes... love you Chandler..." I yawned. "I love you too Pheebs." He kissed me on the forehead before putting his arm round Mon. Ross gave me some flowers. "I love you too Ross" I softly spoke. "What? I thought I was your one and only!" Chandler joked. We all laughed. A phone started buzzing. Nobody picked it up for a second. Then I saw Joey put his pocket against his ear and then realise. He reach into his pocket for his phone. "Hi honey, I'm a bit busy right now... I miss you too Amy but Pheebs needs me! Pheebs is one of my six favourite people in the world! Yes, you are one!" I was secretly pleased but I had to ask. "Who is that?" I saw everyone glance at eachother. "Amy, I'll have to call you back." Joey cut her off, smiling gleefully. "Amy is my new girlfriend Pheebs! I am really excited, this is it, the real thing..." Joey was so happy and seeing him this happy brought a smile to my face. He held his arms out and walked over and we hugged, a warm friendly hug which I had missed.


End file.
